You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by TryingMyBest
Summary: After being strangers for almost two years, fate takes control of Nick and Miley's lives. Based on real events. One shot.


**Golden Globes, 2009.**

"Alright Mom, I'm ready." I yelled across the hall. I was so sure that I was going to win. The Golden Globes were something I've always dreamed about going to, and here I am, me, Miley Cyrus, actually nominated for one. Well, technically too, but I wouldn't get the second award, the creators of Bolt would.

"Miley, meet us in the car." My mom yelled as I heard the door slam. I checked how I looked in the mirror, and in my opinion, I was stunning. Not my normal, casual, rock-edge thing, but it was still me. I ran downstairs and got into the car to find my mom, looking beautiful as always, and my dad, who looked just as good as my mom. "You both look great, guys." I told them. They nodded while telling me the same, and we were off. As we left the driveway, I had this feeling in my gut that tonight was going to be life changing. Or, at least, good. Who Knows? Award shows are always surprising.

Just my luck. We were in line for an interview with Ryan Seacrest, or as I like to call him, just Ryan, but The Jonas Brothers, more specifically, Nick Jonas, was right in before us. God, he looked amazing, as always. I have to admit, I missed that charm and smile, and I guess seeing the back of his head made up for all those tears.. not. I still loved him, I always would, he was my first love. No matter where we stand, He'll always have a place in my heart.

As they finished up their interview with Ryan, I saw Kevin and Joe look at me while Ryan said, "And here comes the beautiful, Miley Cyrus.." Geez, Ryan, couldn't you wait to announce me until they left? It was already awkward as it was trying to fake a smile at Kevin and Joe. But then, Nick looked over, and I gave him the biggest smile ever. Half of it was fake, because I didn't want him to know I missed him. Half of it wasn't, because whenever I saw him, I just couldn't help but smile. I swear, it was five second of eye contact. And I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for at least seven. Then Ryan called me over and I was out of my trance. "Thank you for saving me," I told Ryan. And we went on with our interview. Wait.. Where's Dad? Oh My Gosh. He was talking with the boys. Dad, I swear, your getting a lecture at home.

I didn't win for best song, but at least I was nominated. One more to go. Little did I know that Nick and his brothers were announcing the winner for "Best Animated Movie". And for some reason, I really wanted to win now. I wanted to be right next to Nick, even if that meant not even talking to him. I don't know, I just wanted to be with him.

**Kids Inagural Ball, 2009.**

I heard that Nick and his brothers were performing, so I was now super excited to go. And Demi was going too, so now I was even more excited. I missed her, I missed Nighthawk and Dragon. It just wasn't the same trying to make nicknames with Noah. Demi and I talked and caught up, and f course, we both laughed like there were no tomorrow.

_All performers to the stage_.

"I guess we should go to the stage then." I told Demi. "You think so?" She asked. "Come on." I said, as I pulled her with me. And with that, we linked arms and walked onto the stage. Then I suddenly let go of her as I saw Nick coming toward us, or, Demi, I don't know. He was greeting everyone with a hug, and I really missed his hugs. Hopefully he would be coming toward me. He hugged Demi, one armed, I laughed, he still hasn't changed with hugging, and with me, surprisingly, two arms. I hugged with both arms, just as I was planning too, and I felt his warm embrace. Gosh, how I missed him. He had to let go, and with that, the ball was over. As we were walking offstage, I noticed Nick in the front of crowd of peple on stage, walking around, as if he were looking for someone. Then, I saw him coming toward me. Oh My Gosh, I thought. He walked over, and just smiled, as I smiled back, and my heart was racing. We walked back in, and we just talked, like old friends. Soon Demi joined us, and it was one big Best Friend reunion.

**Send it On Music Video Shoot**

_Dragon, where are you? I'm outside, freezing. _I hit, "send" and my text message was on it's way. "Over here!" I heard someone yell. It was Demi! "Why are you outside?" she asked. "The Producers told me to, to wait for everyone." "That's weird." She replied. He didn't tell us why to stay outside, but I couldn't say no, like some diva. Because Miley Cyrus is not a diva. I laughed to myself.

Sooner than we thought, everyone arrived, The Jonas' first, then Selena. It was sort of awkward with Nick and I, until Joe broke the ice. "So, Miley, I still didn't get a hug from my baby sister." Gosh, I loved Joe. I hugged him, and then hugged Kevin, and all that was left was Nick. I looked at him, unsure if he wanted a hug, as he smiled at me, and I hugged him. It was a short one, not like at the ball, but it was better than nothing. Joe was telling me about how Nick has been working out. And for some reason, I wanted to know if he really were. So, me being silly, jumped on Nick's back. Nick froze, but with a smile on his face, as Joe laughed at us. Joe wasn't lying, Nick felt muscular, but he was still the same old Nick, kind of hesitant. I loved how we were so opposite. I got off Nick, as he said, "What was that for?" with a smile. I looked over at Joe then told nick, "You brother over there told me you've been working out. But honestly, I might be stronger than you." I lied. Nick smirked as I melted, and covered it up on the outside by laughing. "I'll have you know, these arms have gotten bigger, and I rule at ping-pong." I laughed even harder, as Joe just smiled at us from a distance. "You rule at ping-pong? That's great. I rule at singing." I said sarcastically. "No, I'm serious. Muscles do come in handy in the game. I'll show you. They've got a ping-pong table inside." He said. I smiled. "Oh yeah? Well' I'll play you, Jonas. Loser has to do the winner a favor," I challenged. "Your on, Cyrus." Nick said.

As soon as the shoot was over, we went into the break room and played. I served, while Nick hit it back. Easy. I thought to myself. He wasn't as good as he said he was. I hit back, as he hit me a hard, curve ball, if that was even possible with ping-pong, and smirked. "I think that hit the table," I said. He just raised his hands, with a smirk. We kept playing, and I lost. I really thought I was going to win. It was 7:43. "Kids, we should get going." Kevin said, sarcastically. I laughed and agreed. "I should get going, too." I said. "Wait, you still owe me that favor, Cyrus." Nick reminded me. I sighed, "Fine. What do you want?" I said, smiling. "Hmm.. let me think about it. I'll tell you later," he said. "Nick, I have to go," I said laughing. "That's why they invented cell phones, Miley," He reminded me. This kind of shocked me. It had been a while since we communicated through phone, and I still had his number, but I wonder if he still had mine. "Right. Do you need my number?" I asked. "No, I've got it." He said blushing. I guess he still had mine, too. We said our goodbyes, and before I knew it, I was home. But before I went to bed, my phone vibrated, and I checked to see who had texted me.

_Tell you what, I'll let this one slide, and do you a favor. I'll take you out to lunch. _

It was from Nick.

_Wow, that's nice of you Jonas. But you don't have to._

I replied.

_I want to, it's been a while since we've seen each other._

I blushed, and texted.

_Okay, just send me the details whenever you've decided. Until then, Goodnight. :)_

Right before I was about to fall asleep, he texted back.

_I miss your real smile. Goodnight, Smiley Miley._

And with that, I knew that things were going to change. For better, for worse, who knew? All I knew, is that whatever happened between us, we'd always find our way back to each other. We'd always find our way back home. But for now, we'd just have to wait and see where life would take us. But for now, I was happy with having him back.


End file.
